dderafandomcom-20200213-history
Shirk's Journal
11th Caminra, 750 LCY Um, hi my name is Shirk. I met a new group of friends. They are Captain Blueman, Mr. Kitty, Poochy Guy, and Elf Lady. They let me open a fancy box which had a really shiny knife that has a nice lady that talks to me in my sleep and an old book with scary pictures that we left with that nice old man at the church. Then we went on a treasure hunt where we fought by Poochy Guy's family but they were real mean and mad at us. Then we found some scary rocks and a magic man, who I really don't like but Elf Lady really does. Then we found paper treasure that told us to go to a mountain hole. When we got there Poochy Guy trusted me to find hidden ouchies and so I did... I like Poochy Guy..... Then we found a big room with big spiders but they died super quick and Captain Blueman was happy. Then Mr. Kitty got poked by a real sharp stick and had a nap until Captain Blueman woke him up. I still don't like magic man but he did help with the big spiders too bad his shiny necklace is super nice tee hee hope he likes the rock I traded him for it. 19th Caminra, 750 LCY So this is really weird.... I was walking with my friends and I guess I took a wrong turn and managed to find myself lost in the um trees and stuff then i was really nervous so I decided to stop and think...................................... turns out i stopped on some magic rocks that took me back to town. Happy days!!! I guess i look really scary because when i arrived in town i scared that fancy dressed Professor guy. He told me that he studies rocks and stuff? So strange but anyway he said he may be able to get me to my friends but it will take time. I met a new friend!!! His name is Brenton and he dresses like one of those fancy boys at the naughty houses but he has this really pointy sword and knows how to use it. We had to fight off a couple of trolls that came close to Mistwood, which strangely enough took just enough time for the Professor to charge the stones for us to go through to a location given to us by a big DUMB orc and a friend of magic man. Found my friends, Brenton and me went through the rocks and boom Captain Blueman, Mr. Kitty Poochy guy and magic man were there waiting for us so cool. Magic Man wanted his necklace back turns out Captain Blueman told him I took it... I will get him back for that tee hee. So I traded his necklace back for a magic stick. Mr. Kitty says it makes fire can't wait to try it. We begin our journey heading towards this old keep in the hills. It has these weird horse-birds sleeping outside that Poochy guy seemed really concerned about but they didnt wake up so we went inside where we found this theater stage with spooky statues on it and a giant pillar the statues have green shinys for eyes. I think I can get them out soon but i will need help to reach them. Once Captain blueman read the weird words on the pillar Poochy guy lifted me up to get the horse-bird egg down (probably to eat that dog is very big) and Brenton helped me get the eye shinys. I split them up with everyone but magic man who i don't care much for and Captain blueman because he told on me with the necklace. We then opened this hole on the ground that falls down along way but the bottom was FILLED with shinys and coins too bad the walls had poisoned knives on it we will have to find another way...Hey look a door. Captain blueman and Poochy went down the hole with water in it because Captain blueman likes water and Brenton found another door with a lock (I'm good at those) I picked the lock and FIRE!!!!! Brenton was on fire and it burned off his clothes and Captain Blueman almost died from this weird squishy water blob that was choking him. Thankfully that pack mule helped us pull them out so Mr. Kitty could heal them. I feel tired...... I'm drowning.. oh its just Captain Blueman pouring booze on my face I'm awake now i don't feel very strong but I'm awake we're not in a good way as a group so we leave and as we walk past the horse-birds I see Poochy guy going over to look at them I wanna see to and thats when the nice lady in my knife says to kill one and claim it for Shimmishyshmoshy or something. I don't see why it was such a big deal if these things are dangerous but boy was the group mad :( I got into a lot of trouble I don't think the lady in my knife is a good lady after all but she hasn't hurt me or anything. The group forgave me cuz I'm on first watch, awe man my green shiny eye is missing... I will just take one Brentons hes got 2 anyway all's fare. I'm tired again... ORCS!!!! every where and i really am tired I can barely move. I think it's best I hide and wait this one out I can barely stand let alone fight these things I mean they already hurt Poochy guy really bad. We survived thanks to the Eagles that came out of no where and Brenton poking holes in to the Orcs I think we need to head back to town where its safe until we all are fit to explore again.